


brat pack

by thunderylee



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, drama filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Hasshi rides Nika in Kawai’s bed.





	brat pack

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“You know, I’d be okay doing AV,” Hasshi says conversationally as he leans back on the swank couch of the BEAST set, sprawling all over Nikaido’s throne like he belongs there. “If this idol thing didn’t work out, that was going to be my next choice.”

If Nakajima Kento or any of the Snowmen think this is an odd declaration, it doesn’t show on any of their faces. Kento even nods, like it’s a completely normal thing to declare, and stretches out on Iwamoto’s lap for a quick nap between scenes.

Triendl Reina leans over the couch and pokes Hasshi in the head. “You really think you could give it to some girl for two hours straight?”

Hasshi’s eyes roll over towards her, his lashes fluttering as she starts stroking his hair. “Who said anything about girls?”

Nikaido’s the only one who chokes, on nothing because he’s suave like that, though Kento snorts and Reina just shakes her head like she expected that response. Hasshi whines when she pulls her hand away, like a dog seeking attention, and she pushes his blond hair down into his face before returning to the other girls.

They’re called back to filming then and that’s the last Nikaido thinks about gay porn until he’s slinging his bag over his shoulder to go home. Except that someone’s standing in his way, someone tall and blond with a ridiculous fake cross tattoo on his sternum.

“Wanna karaoke?” Hasshi asks brightly, always full of impossible energy even after spending eight hours executing meticulous fight choreography in the middle of a concert tour.

“I’m beat,” Nikaido replies, frowning at the way Hasshi’s face falls. “Rain check? All I want to do is go to bed.”

“I’ll get to the point then,” Hasshi says, and now his eyes are turning devious. “I saw how you reacted to my words earlier. Do you want to come home with me or what?”

Nikaido blinks. “Hasshi.”

“Senpai,” Hasshi shoots back, and it’s just the right thing to say to awaken Nikaido’s libido even in the midst of his exhaustion. “I promise you won’t have to lift a finger. Unless you want to.”

The choice of words has Nikaido’s hands twitching, thinking about being all over Hasshi’s golden skin and maybe inside him. He can tell by the way Hasshi grins that the younger man notices Nikaido giving in, but all he does is reach into his pocket to pull out a ring of color-coded keys.

“Kawai isn’t home tonight,” he says, selecting the purple key. “He just got a waterbed.”

Nikaido licks his lips habitually, pausing when Hasshi’s gaze drops down to his mouth. “Okay,” he agrees, mainly because he likes the way Hasshi’s looking at him, but also for the waterbed.

“Yay!” Hasshi exclaims, like Nikaido had really just agreed to go to karaoke, and Nikaido swallows hard as Hasshi slings an arm around him and leads him out of the studio. “We’re going to have so much fun, senpai.”

Now that Kisumai have debuted and have their own backdancing juniors, Nikaido gets called senpai all the time, and while it usually invokes a sense of authority within him, it’s never been quite like this before. Hasshi’s built bigger than he is, and right now he looks kind of dangerous all dolled up like Hiro, but fear is low on Nikaido’s list of emotions as they make the short commute to Kawai’s place. Excitement and curiosity are more like it. And arousal.

Kawai’s waterbed isn’t that wavy, but it’s enough to protest Nikaido’s weight as he flops down onto his back right in the middle. “Are you sure he won’t mind?” he asks the dark room, knowing Hasshi is there somewhere but not caring enough to open his eyes.

“He likes it, I think,” Hasshi’s voice sounds from Nikaido’s left, followed by a small wave of the bed from the same side. “He told me to feel free to bring whoever I want here anytime.”

Nikaido thinks about Yokoo or Kitayama saying that and snorts. Well, maybe Kitayama would, but he’d likely be right next to them in the bed, possibly asleep the whole time.

“What are you thinking about?” Hasshi asks, and now he’s closer, his presence heating Nikaido’s body even if Nikaido can’t see him.

“Kitamitsu sleeping while someone gets busy in the same bed,” Nikaido admits, now laughing aloud.

His breath gets caught in his throat when a light touch travels up the inside of his arm, effectively halting him. “You should be thinking about me.”

“Forever a brat,” Nikaido says, but there’s a hitch in his voice as the touch continues up to his collarbone, outlining the hem of his shirt. He leans his chin back when it heads up his throat, stretching out as the tingles spread throughout all of his nerves. “Mm, Hasshi.”

“Look at me,” Hasshi demands, and Nikaido forces one eye to peek open. “If I didn’t want you to see, I’d blindfold you.”

“You’re a little bossy,” Nikaido comments, but Hasshi just grins. “Cute, but bossy.”

Hasshi traces a finger up to Nikaido’s face, outlining his lips before moving up to his eyes, urging them both open. “If you’re not going to do anything, you have to give me attention somehow.”

It’s a sound argument, at least one that Nikaido doesn’t feel like refuting as Hasshi leans over him and stares down at him, fully dressed with his hair in his face. He looks so young up close, or maybe that’s just his eyes, his fake innocence that Nikaido knows better than to believe.

“Mm, I like this a lot,” Hasshi says, now running all of his fingers down Nikaido’s chest, over his shirt, still enough to make him squirm. “I don’t usually get to do much on my own because I’m so much younger—”

“I don’t need all that information,” Nikaido cuts him off, just as surprised as Hasshi at the growl in his voice. His hands shake even more now, his energy coming back full force until he’s physically stopping himself from reaching up to tear Hasshi’s clothes off.

Something flashes in Hasshi’s wide eyes and then Nikaido feels lips on his, a larger body settling down on top of him and he can’t hold back anymore. He fists Hasshi’s stupid shirt as he kisses back more forcefully than he should, fueled by his arousal and how long it’s been since anyone’s spoiled him like this.

“You know,” Hasshi breathes out between fire-hot kisses. “I never said you couldn’t touch me.”

Nikaido moans in response, giving into his urge to strip Hasshi of everything blocking his hands from that skin, pulling out of their kiss only long enough to pull Hasshi’s shirt over his head. Hasshi shoves off Nikaido’s at the same time, rather violently like it did something to offend him, and when their mouths return to each other it’s much more heated, lips and teeth crashing together as Hasshi licks his way inside and Nikaido lets him.

Both rush to unfasten the other’s pants and Nikaido realizes their combined impatience is almost dangerous, though it has them both undressed faster than a costume change. Hasshi’s skin feels as hot as it looks, more muscle than flesh that protests his squeezing hands and has Hasshi groaning into their kiss.

Hasshi touches him first, a strong grip on his cock that has the waterbed rocking even more as he thrusts up into it. Nikaido’s hands drop to Hasshi’s hips and the next second has Hasshi straddling him, his own cock pressing against Nikaido’s stomach, leaving a wet smear from the tip. Nikaido reaches for it, his other hand slipping back to grab Hasshi’s ass, and the noise that sounds from Hasshi’s throat has Nikaido thrusting again.

“Senpai,” Hasshi gasps, making Nikaido’s blood boil. “I want to ride you.”

The resulting groan from deep within Nikaido’s lungs vibrates them both, making him tighten his hold with both hands, which pulls that noise from Hasshi again. He splays his fingers on the firm cheek of Hasshi’s ass, one of them dangerously close to where Hasshi wants him, and the way Hasshi jerks at the touch has Nikaido wanting to roll them over and pound him into the waterbed.

“Where’s your lube?” is all he asks, his voice coming out as impatient as he feels, and Hasshi scrambles to reach for his pants, kissing Nikaido even harder as he presses the items into Nikaido’s palm.

“I was going to do it myself,” Hasshi hisses between kisses, “but your long fingers sound so much better.”

“I can do this much, fuck,” Nikaido grumbles as he lubes his fingers and sets the condom aside for later. “Lean up for me.”

“Yes, senpai,” Hasshi says obediently, and now nothing could stop Nikaido from reaching between Hasshi’s legs, trailing his wet fingers teasingly up the inside of a thigh before circling the small hole that twitches under his touch.

Hasshi’s noises are beautiful, leading Nikaido to reluctantly pull away from his mouth to hear more. This doesn’t appear to bother Hasshi in the slightest, as he leans up on his heels to push back against Nikaido’s finger that pushes inside him. Nikaido moves it around a bit before pressing in another, stretching Hasshi’s body open for him as Hasshi rocks back to take them deeper.

“Feels so good, senpai,” Hasshi’s muttering, looking even more gorgeous than usual riding Nikaido’s fingers like this, and Nikaido’s skin crawls with want as he inserts a third finger and feels Hasshi tighten around them.

“Fuck, you look good like that,” Nikaido says out loud, because he knows Hasshi will want to hear it, and just as he expected Hasshi preens through his lip-biting and whining as he tries to move faster. “Get on my dick already.”

Hasshi moves like he’d just been waiting for the command, snatching the condom and hastily rolling it onto Nikaido before scooting up his body. Nikaido holds himself still while Hasshi sinks down, taking him in a little faster than he probably should, but it feels so good.

“Slow down,” Nikaido hisses. “Goseki will kill me if I leave you limping.”

“I’m fine,” Hasshi protests, giving a half a rock as emphasis. The waterbed pushes back and Hasshi’s eyes fly open, staring down at Nikaido incredulously. “Oh.”

“Mm.” Nikaido plants his hands back on Hasshi’s hips and thrusts up just slightly. It’s enough to pull a sharp moan from him, echoed by Hasshi. “Ride me, Hasshi.”

“Yes, senpai,” Hasshi says again, and each one of Hasshi’s undulations is partnered by a wave of the waterbed, pushing Nikaido in even deeper. Nikaido wants to move as well, but Hasshi makes such a good rhythm with the waterbed that he’ll disturb it if he tries.

It’s almost a tease to not move at all, as much as Nikaido’s hips want to buck sharply upward, his hands tightening on Hasshi’s hips to guide him faster. Hasshi rides like a pro, arching his back and tossing his hair around like he really is in an AV movie, and Nikaido’s tempted to tell him to quit his day job to follow his calling. At least until he realizes that Hasshi would have to do this to other people, not just him.

Nowhere near two hours later (maybe twenty minutes), Nikaido’s nearing his breaking point while Hasshi’s still going, lazily stroking his cock like he has all the time in the world. He’s still making those noises with each slam down onto Nikaido and Nikaido’s already resigned himself to Goseki’s wrath when he sees the marks his nails are leaving on Hasshi’s skin.

“Hasshi,” he gets out, his voice practically broken, and nothing could prepare him for the lust in Hasshi’s eyes as they slit open and focus on him. “I need…”

Hasshi rolls his hips and the rest of Nikaido’s words morph into a moan, but he seems to get the gist. “Mm, fuck, okay. Okay.”

He moves faster, bouncing so hard that Nikaido thinks the waterbed is about to shove them right out of it, but that’s the last concern on his mind as Hasshi fists himself and tightens even more. Nikaido can’t stop himself from thrusting up, rhythm be damned, and his own cries echo in his mind as Hasshi comes over his fingers and Nikaido is right behind.

The grin returns to Hasshi’s face, now backlit by a pink flush as he hoists himself off of Nikaido and settles on his stomach next to him. “You’re loud, senpai.”

Nikaido makes a noncommittal noise, because he can’t actually think yet. He’s still coming down from that mind-blowing orgasm that had left his skin tingling all over and his brain a pile of mush. He vaguely registers Hasshi hopping right out of bed and out of the room, seeming to have no discomfort to Nikaido’s relief, and he returns a little bit later in all of his naked glory.

Clearly Hasshi’s in no rush to leave, snuggling up to Nikaido who wouldn’t fight him off even if he could move, and Nikaido wonders how people could possibly have sex for a living and still function.

Later that night, bed cleared from any dubious activities, Kawai checks the security camera hidden in a bookshelf and grins to himself.


End file.
